


Hate

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussions of death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Survivor Guilt, Vision taking care of his dear Wanda, Wanda missing her twin, Why Did I Write This?, dealing with feelings of hatred, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Wanda hissed at him, her unearthly glare intensifying as her voice rose.</p>
<p>Wanda looked furious but somehow Vision knew that it was all a ruse – a façade put up to protect herself. He did not want her to feel as if she had to protect herself from him. Vision didn't know why, he just knew that he wanted to be the one to protect her, needed to protect her.</p>
<p>A little fic based after AoU while Wanda is still dealing with Pietro’s death and her own guilt with surviving and being saved by the Vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.
> 
> I ship Scarlet Vision so much, oh my gosh.

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” Wanda hissed at him, her unearthly glare intensifying as her voice rose.

Wanda looked furious but somehow Vision knew that it was all a ruse – a façade put up to protect herself. He did not want her to feel as if she had to protect herself from him. Vision didn't know why, he just knew that he wanted to be the one to protect her, _needed_ to protect her.

“I can’t say that I have, Wanda.” Vision politely responded to her inquiry. He took a hesitant step towards her. He feared that if he moved too quickly, he would startle the swirling mass of chaos that was ever present within the Scarlet Witch. Beautiful chaos, he mused.

“I want to hate you,” She let slip out, so quietly it was as if she were talking to herself instead of him. Perhaps she was. “I want to hate you!” Wanda reasserted emphatically.

Vision did not know if he was meant to respond to her startling declaration. He was curious -- curious as to why this intriguing woman was pretending to be angry and yet admitting to wishing that she could hate him. An irrational part of his mind was happy since her assertion meant that she was actually unable to hate him.

“Why?” He pondered aloud, surprising Wanda. Her eyes widened as she brushed against his mind and found no malice – only innocent curiosity and genuine concern for her. She blinked slowly and her eyes flashed scarlet when she opened them again.

“You should have let me die,” Wanda confessed angrily, her voice rising. Her words became more heavily accented as she became more choked up by her powerful emotions. “I WANTED TO DIE!” She continued to shout.

Vision faltered before placing his hand ever so gently upon her shoulder – in an attempt to comfort her.

“Pi-Pietro,” She stuttered. Wanda’s eyes sparkled with tears – a truly fragile beauty. “I should not…I cannot live without him!” Her voice finally broke as her tears fell in a cascading wave down her face.

Wanda began to fall to her knees – overcome with sorrow – but Vision caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled the shaking Avenger into his arms, granting her a place to shed the tears that she had held in for too long.

The Scarlet Witch alternated between hugging the Vision back fiercely and pounding against his chest harshly with her battered fists. “I want to hate you,” She mustered out between sobs.

Brokenly, she stared up into Vision’s fathomless eyes and whispered: “Why can’t I hate you?” Vision did not respond verbally. He instead pulled Wanda back against him as her tears fell anew.

He let her release all of her sadness and frustration at the inconceivable loss of her twin as well as her unfounded anger against him.

Wanda didn't know how much time had passed. She was only aware of the rawness of her throat, the burning in her eyes, and the unexpected comfort granted to her by the feeling of Vision’s strong arms around her small frame.

“Don’t ever let me hate you,” Wanda whispered into his shoulder. She thought that he wouldn't be able to hear her or that her words would be rendered incomprehensible.

Unbeknownst to her, Vision did in fact hear it. He looked down at her tenderly and ran one of his long-fingered hands through her wavy hair. As he did so, he vowed to himself that he would _never_ give Wanda legitimate cause to hate him. Instead, he would give her cause to feel the same affection that he was beginning to feel for her – the beautiful and powerful Wanda Maximoff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nice and depressing little fic. Despite the somber tone, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
